


Jealousy

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Another non-fandom that I'm moving here





	Jealousy

(Sometimes jealousy is like a haziness your eyes can't see through until it's too late and you've already done something you'll forever regret) 

 

Jealousy is a strong thing 

It can break through a bond like a twig snapping under your feet 

Once it's broken like a shattered plate you can't fix it and trying wouldnt change it 

Jealously is a type of greed and envy that can be ruled by wrath ,lust or even pride 

It is inescapable and like a infectious disease once it has you in it's grasp it's almost impossible to stop it or get rid of it 

 

It all started one night many years ago 

On that fateful day they met 

And in the same way it would all end 

 

Hunter and felix had known each other there entire lives 

It had only been just them against the world and they've always believed that 

They met one fateful night under a blooming tree ,it was snowing and both boys had snuck out to think

The river nearby charming and relaxing them 

Without a second thought they both reached for a falling petal and hands touched 

 

An unbreakable bond formed 

 

Now just over 10 years later these two 15 year olds are walking hand and hand towards there high school 

 

It isn't fair to call them gay ,in love yes but anything else no 

It was still just the two of them in there own world against the world

In that sense they had never really grown up 

They never bothered to pay attention to any one else 

Not even the little boy who had been trying to get there attention from the very beginning 

 

A dangerous obsession   
Light fades into a captured darkness that won't stop growing 

 

Leon thought he had every right to hunter 

And this is where it all began 

The dark seed called jealous that once it blooms and takes hold is impossible to stop and will consume and eventually destroy everything around it 

If you let it 

 

It had been a normal day like any other 

Or so they thought 

 

Felix had gotten that strange text 

Hunter was asked to stay back after school 

This was the trap of jealously a fire that destroys 

 

Felix had followed the instructions on the deemed important text very carefully and looked around the familiar place almost confused 

"Hunter" he called out 

By the time he realised what had happened ,that he had been tricked it was already too late 

 

A heart full of hate and pain  
Wanting nothing but truth and love 

 

Hunter was worried and as he sat across and listened to Leon he looked shocked 

Each word that left his mouth vial and unthinkable 

Mere seconds passed from his words and then he had smashed his face into the desk 

"Where is felix" he screamed 

Was he already too late 

 

Jealousy is not love but one of the purest forms of hate and desire moved together 

You can not love someone with a jealously so deep 

 

He had run the entire way there leaving a wounded Leon behind 

But by the time he got there his worst fears had come true 

 

Alone once more  
Despair grows and so does hate  
Fueling the jealous rage 

 

Felix was lying on the ground ,clothes tattered ,white and red everywhere ,his face and body completely bruised 

Pulling him to his chest he held him close crying 

To think this had been where it all began a glance up to see that same tree 

 

A life had started  
A bond had formed  
It couldn't end 

 

The knife he was stabbed with lay nearby 

He held felix close and without a second thought drove the knife though his chest 

More red mixed with the pure white snow and he held his love close 

 

Hate drains into madness  
Seeing a lover leave by choice 

Leave this world  
To win a fight in another  
With his very own lover 

Following a forbidden story into the underworld 

Life fades into death  
And death into eternity 

An eternity together 

 

All the while Leon watched in contempt 

This is the price of hate 

A poised black heart 

 

Two body's lay tangled together in fallen snow 

Always together  
Once again there bond unbreakable 

 

Locked hearts forever locked free together 

 

This is 

The consequences of such a sick routed jealousy


End file.
